


Dreams

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: what started as a dream soon turns into reality.





	Dreams

You moaned loudly, chest rising with each breath you took. Fingers dug into the sheets, toes curling in pleasure. The room was dark- save for the moonlight seeping into the room- and you couldn’t see the man around your waist very well, his fingers sliding over your stomach and hips seductively with his head between your thighs. His left hand though, was cool and rough, the feel of metal against your skin sending delightful shivers through you. 

“Nathan,” You moaned, your head rolling back as your hips jerked. 

His tongue was warm and pulling the strings, every motion and flick making you react a certain way at his command. He was in control and you knew he was enjoying that fact. Cable hummed against you, his thumbs pressing the inside of your thighs as he pulled your legs further apart, tongue gliding over your clit lightly. You were reaching your end, breathing quicker and moans endless, and you fought just to hold on a while longer. You never wanted this feeling to go away.

_ “Y/N,” _

Your eyes opened and the room was now filled with sunlight, blinding and unbearable. You were throbbing and wet, but still full clothed and there wasn’t a man between your legs. Cable stood by your side and sent you a curious look, watching your expression as you sat up, attempting to calm yourself. “What are you doing here?”

“I came by to get you. Wade said he needs you to come over to help him with some fucking thing. You were moaning in your sleep. Are you alright?” His concern was unnatural and you tried to ignore it. Just because you had a dream of him eating you out did not mean he suddenly cared about you. 

Nodding quickly, you tried to move, yet the dripping desire was begging you for release. “Um,” You mumbled, unsure of what to do. His presence here after such a dream was only making it worse. “Can I just have a minute?” 

He sent you one last questionable expression before complying and stepping out of your bedroom. You didn’t even bother getting up to lock the door as you pulled off your shorts and slipped your fingers under your panties. Two of your fingers slid between the folds, gliding your cum over your clit as you rolled over it a couple times. Your other hand slid under your shirt and teased your nipple, twisting and tugging the bud. 

Your head was in a haze, your fingers pushing inside and curling. A soft moan escaped you and you shut your eyes, begging that he didn’t hear you. All was silent and you assumed you were in the clear, rubbing yourself harder now. Without warning, the door slowly opened and you gasped, covering your mouth and stopping the hand between your legs. 

Cable’s eyes roamed your body and something sparked in his expression as if he realized something. Realized that you weren’t having a nightmare but rather a wet dream. You couldn’t breath as you met his gaze, unsure of his thoughts in that moment. Suddenly, he asked, “Need some help?” 

This was a satisfying turn of events. He walked over, sitting on the bed and watching you. He grabbed your wrist lightly and pulled you away, replacing the empty space with his own hand. His fingers, rough and calloused, slid between you and you shuddered at his touch. If it was possible for a man to be so focused on pleasuring someone, it was definitely him. He pumped his fingers in and out while you were panting heavily below him, hands gripping your breasts and rolling over your nipples. 

When you came, moaning and tugging his shirt, he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. After riding out your orgasm, you climbed onto his lap, rolling your hips slowly. Cable’s features were still unreadable, but you were going to go to the extremes just to get a reaction. You took his metal hand in yours, closing your lips around one of his fingers. His eyes moved from yours to your mouth, and you hoped he was burning this into his memories. 

You wanted to feel him get hard, rolling your tongue around his metal finger and pulling it out. “Since you helped me,” You whispered alluringly, adding another finger and coating it with saliva. When you pulled them out again, you met his gaze. “How about I help you?” 

His erection was pressing against you by now, throbbing beneath his pants. Without another word, you climbed off him and undid his belt, tugging the jeans down and releasing his large and twitching cock. Precum was leaking from the tip and you dragged your tongue over it, closing your lips around the head and sucking. He jerked, only slightly, but that felt like a small victory. Your head bobbed up and down his length, tongue rolling around the shaft and teeth grazing him as you moved up. 

Cable’s hand cupped the back of your head, fingers tangled in your hair. You smiled at that, the tip of your tongue teasing the head of his cock as more cum came through. You moaned as you felt yourself getting worked up again, fingers itching to slipped inside you again. Swallowing hard, you hurried to finish him off, anxious to ride him. 

He seemed to sense your urge and didn’t hold back. As he came, he gripped your hair tightly, forcing you to swallow every last drop, cum leaking between your lips. You wiped your mouth and stood, climbing onto his lap. You gave him a couple moments to recover, capturing his mouth with your own. You hadn’t meant to and yet, he didn't seem to mind at all. He kissed you back, tongue delving into your mouth, wet and warm. You tasted of him and he tasted of you, blending together. 

You felt his cock twitch against you and you hurried out of your garments, lowering yourself and pushing him inside you. It didn’t take long to get adjusted to his size, rocking yourself in a slow and sensual motion. Cable let out a rough moan, throaty and loud, moving down to bite and suck on the tender skin of your throat. 

“Nathan, please,” You begged in a moan of your own. 

In response, he kicked off his shoes and finished removing his pants in haste that was almost comical. He flipped you on your back, leaning over you and thrusting hard. “Fuck,” He muttered, hands digging into your flesh. “Say my name again.” 

In a breathy laugh, you peppered his face in kisses, moaning out his name. He pounded harder into you every time you let his name slip from your lips, spurring him on and driving him mad. Your voice only got weaker, turning into a soft whimper after each thrust. You were reaching you next orgasm and he was too, whispering your name hotly below your ear. 

The room felt hot and stuffy, your bodies slick with sweat and his metal arm scraping against your back. You held him close, breathing heavily as you tried to delay your release, throwing your head back and pressing his face against your breasts. Your fingers ran through his hair, tugging lightly as you cried out to him, cried for him to go faster. So he grunted and did as he was told, picking up the pace and biting roughly into your shoulder. Enough to break the skin and draw blood. 

The two of you climaxed together and it was his turn to kiss you, hungry and passionate in a way that only lovers know. Your heart was racing excitedly, completely unfocused on anything else, only the way his mouth tasted and how lovingly he was holding you. Maybe you were taking this for granted, wanting him to be madly in love with you as you were with him. 

Cable dropped beside you, his fingers grazing your sides weakly as he fought to even out his breathing. You turned on your side and blinked at him, many thoughts running rampant through your head.

“We should get going.” You whispered softly. 

He met your eyes, the corner of his lips twitching. “Yeah, we should.” 

Although you both agreed to leave, neither of you actually got up to do it. Besides, you’d have to get cleaned up and well, you’d offer him to shower with you but you figured no actual showering would be done. 


End file.
